


Kiss It Better

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: For once, James is the one playing nurse for his husband.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Kiss it better."

“You know,” Alistair says, shifting uncomfortably in his chair and feigning being disgruntled, “I’m really alright. You don’t need to do this.” He’s already been looked over by medical, and he knows how to do this himself. It _is_ a nice change of pace, though, James playing mother hen for him instead of the other way around. But Alistair is not about to admit that.

Crouched in front of him, James doesn’t even look up from his work when he says, “After all those lectures about me looking out for myself, you go and get yourself shot. Forgive me if I want to fuss over you a bit.” James finishes adjusting the bandage around Alistair’s leg. He grins, and then leans in and presses a kiss to his husband’s thigh, just above the knee. “There. All better.”

Alistair rolls his eyes affectionately. “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but I’m not actually a child.”

James grins, that playful, dangerous grin that shows all his teeth. It’s the same look he gets when he pulls a gun on an unsuspecting cartel leader. It’s also the one he got when he showed Alistair the padded handcuffs he’d brought home a few years ago. He leans in closer, adjusting his position, and the next kiss he presses to Alistair’s thigh is longer, lingering several seconds before he moves a centimetre higher and does it again. As he works his way up, between kisses, he murmurs, “Believe me, darling. I know.”

Alistair sucks in a sharp breath between his teeth and looks up at the ceiling. One of these days, this man is going to be the death of him. Dear god, does he love him.


End file.
